Talk:Saber/@comment-35142515-20180329141123/@comment-35146163-20180329232054
Ehhh...well, disregarding passives, I guess it's time to become the wiki for a little bit. Just skip to the bottom if you want the summaries. Yagyu is something of a combination quick/arts, with his main focus being on crit star absorption for his arts cards in order to quickly charge his noble phantasm. You'll likely pop his first skill before using your NP for it's 30~50% arts buff. If you have critical stars to take advantage of on this turn, then you can charge your noble phantasm considerably if you crit on his arts cards on a NPAA chain, with the debuff resistence there just to further assist his survivability. Second skill is an evade with an attack boost for one turn, meaning you'll likely either pop this the same turn as his NP for the 10~20% attack boost, or - the more likely scenario - for the evade, and deal more damage with any cards you happen to have of his on that turn - if you have any or choose to, that is. Lastly, his third skill should be used on the same turn as the first - during an NPAA chain, for the 30~50% NP gain boost, on top of the earlier mentioned potential crits, in order to further increase your NP gauge afterwards. It also reduces enemy attack - something that you'll often find to just be an added bonus to the former effect. Yagyu's NP is single target, deals a large amount of damage, and decreases attack. The attack decrease can stack with multiple uses, further assisting him in his playstyle - an arts servant that specializes in getting crits in order to NP spam. Yagyu will have an easy time charging his NP and increasing it's damage, thanks to his first skill. His first skill has a five turn cooldown, his second has a 6, and his third a 5. Lancelot is kind of...peculiar. His third skill gives a decent number of crit stars per turn, along with a crit buff, which can be further supplemented with a QAA or AQA combo - though you'll likely only hit the early thirties at most for the next turn. His first skill charges his noble phantasm on top of adding in more crit stars, which can be popped either during the duration of his third skill or in order to charge your NP (or, ideally, both). His second skill can either help him continue to crit hard if you have another generator on your team producing stars (or Memelin in the future...), or it can be used in order to help him take full advantage of his other two skills. And his NP gives a 30% arts performance buff when you use it, so, like Yagyu, if you manage to crit in a NPAA chain, you'll charge a large amount of your NP. His NP increases arts performance which further helps that chain, and increases the amount of damage the enemies hit take. His first skill has a 6 turn cooldown, his second a 5 turn, and his third a 6 turn. So basically, more consistent damage for three turns with crit stars being supplied, whilst still being an arts NP spammer. Yagyu, however, still has a higher arts performance buff, and will deal a larger amount of damage upon using his noble phantasm - on top of having an easier time spamming his NP. Though Lancelot also has his damage increase buff against enemies, which lasts for 5 turns, so it's entirely possible Lancelot can out pace Yagyu in terms of damage. Suzuka's first skill is a buster buff with an additional crit star gen buff. Thanks to this, and the higher number of hits on her arts cards, Suzuka can generate more stars with her hits than any of the others on this list - though Lancelot can still generate more thanks to his skills. Her second skill has a charm chance between 50~100% - a relatively low chance, but can occasionally save your life - and an attack down between 10~20%. Her third skill charges 10% of her NP over 5 turns, which means you'll likely want to use it a couple of turns before you get to the final wave of a mission, along with buffeing her NP and ignoring evasion for three turns. With the NP gain lasting 5 turns, it can be kind of a draw back - you may have to pick between whether or not you want to charge your noble phantasm normally and save the NP damage and evasion ignore for later, or if you want to pop it for the NP gauge effect and hope you can take advantage of the damage buff in time, lest missing it all together. Thank fully, though, this skill has a 6 turn cooldown - meaning if you use this at the start of a mission, it's possible to keep the NP% gain effect going almost indefinitely, and be able to take advantage of it's NP damage buff more often. Her NP is AOE, however, so the damage buff is really neccessary against single targets/bosses. So, essentially, Yagyu is better at spamming and charging his NP with crits, Lancelot is able to crit more consistently and spam his NP every few turns, and Suzuka's third skill MAKES her kit, and can basically continue throughout the fight indefinitely - it's major drawback being it's charge takes place over multiple turns, rather than being a one and go like Voyager of the Stars. So pick whichever one you want to run, as their playstyles are quite different, and none of three are really the "Best". ...Unless you plan to use Memelin, that is. In which case, Suzuka is the best because of her QAABB deck and Buster noble phantasm. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯